herewestandrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Matthew Murdock
Matthew Murdock is a Main Character of HereWeStand Roleplay. Skills and Abilities *[[Supernatural Senses|'Supernatural Senses']]: Murdock’s senses of taste, hearing, touch, and smell are glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally more acute than those of humans. He can hear through dense walls perfectly, listen to a sweat drop from someone’s face in another room, smell anything over vast distances, smell individual molecules/atoms, conceptual forces and even immaterial beings/entities, taste the smallest details; to the extent of molecular distinguishment, and feel the slightest vibration in the air and ground. **Can reenact how the crime took place by simply standing at the crime scene. **May track down anyone as long as their body odor/scent and other indicative, unique features are still present in the area they've been in, like a hound would. **Once he meets somebody in person, it is impossible to disguise themselves by masking their smell/wearing a mask or by any other conventional ways a human would try to disguise themselves. There are ways to circumvent this if a mutant is capable of mimicking the physical appearance of somebody else (like full physical cloning), but he may still distinguish the differences in body language/different manner of speech if those are present. **Due to his supernatural senses, he can practically see -through- objects, granting him the ability to, for example, "look" inside the buildings and see their three-dimensional layout without ever entering. *Master of Martial Arts Roll Buffs: *Passive +2 /roll advantage to all CQC encounters. *Ability to request a +5 addition to the upcoming roll if it involves a physical only interaction (+7 during cqc due to stacking). The request can only be done once per a roleplay encounter. Items: * - Personality *Depressed *Broody *Stubborn Background Murdock has received his powers at a very young age in an accident involving acidic, radioactive substances getting into his eyes, losing his sense of vision permanently. As a coincidental side-effect of exposure to those substances, his other senses have been heightened to supernatural levels, exceeding those available to regular human beings. It took Murdock decades to learn the full potential behind his newly acquired abilities beyond aiding his impairment, which he has found the most use of after becoming a lawyer for a living. Murdock has dedicated his young adult life to learning physical human behavior and forensics’ science in order to use his powers to their full potential in that field of work. Thanks to this he is capable of telling with a precision accuracy whether a person is lying, as well as reconstructing how the crime occurred from as little as just being at the crime scene. He is also capable of tracking down the culprits by their mere smell, capable of figuring out their identity even if they tried to mask/hide their smell and faces. However, despite all of his abilities, Murdock remains a human being, and because of that he’s susceptible to human error. There have been cases in the past when he’s gotten the wrong person behind bars, as well as making wrong calls when deducing certain discovered facts, all of which have led him to suffer from a severe depression. In spite of all of that, Murdock has dedicated his entire life after the accident to fighting crime, which has led him to living a life with two identities: Lawyer at day and a Vigilante at night. Having been trained by a certain person during his childhood, Murdock has become a master hand-to-hand combatant. He is also very keen on hiding his abilities from pretty much everyone he gets to know, pretending to blend in with regular, common people. Only a select few know about his true powers, as well as the identity of his alter-ego. Storyline * See this character's quotes here. After having graduated from a law university, Murdock has found himself interested heavily in body language and anatomy, researching how the body behaves when a person is lying or attempting to hide the truth. There he meets an equally determined friend with similar ideologies about a crime. The two had an idea of creating law offices, taking on any case they are asked to do, no matter how poor the client is. This was the ideology he and his friend Nelson go by, when they finally take on a first couple of cases. During those, Matthew finds the true culprits and, along with Nelson, get to bring them to justice. During one of the cases, Nelson's spouse is murdered by one of the suspects, which makes Matthew's partner fall into deep state of depression, with him being forced to seek active help of mental facility due to numerous attempts of suicide, prevented by Matt. After a few months in said facility, the question came up about whether Nelson is ready to be released. Figuring that Murdock has researched enough, he trusted his knowledge of body language and determined that Nelson was speaking the truth when he said that "he is okay". That did, however, end up false, with Matt finding Nelson's body next morning, under the balcony of his apartment, having jumped down from an 8th floor. Season 1 To be added. Season 2 To be added. Season 3 To be added. Season 4 To be added. Trivia *Murdock is a part of the introductory set of characters, existing ever since the creation of Here We Stand. *Despite giving out permission to kill in almost all encounters, Murdock, somehow, remains alive, even when odds heavily stack against him, having survived a fight against an Immortal Ghost, Accelerator, Immortal Shadow Bender and various other, heavily powered mutants. *Murdock's Attorney Online sprites have different costumes and looks, which are all created by LeoIvanov. Category:Characters Category:MainCharacters Category:Mutants